Harry Potter and the New Year
by Rite4ever
Summary: Their lips met for a full 5 seconds, before it was over. Ron was red, and shaking. Harry was surprised it had lasted that long, and suddenly felt guilty. Hermione was a light shade of pink, but she kept her composure.
1. Caught in the Act

My first Harry Potter fic so cut me some slack.but as always.review! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. Although I wish I did. ;)  
  
Finally, he had made it to King's Cross Station! Harry couldn't have spent one more day with the Dursleys or he would go nuts. He looked around for Ron or Hermione but didn't see them anywhere.  
"Harry!"  
Harry swerved around to find Ron and Hermione coming out of the wall behind him. "Ron! Hermione! What's up! Where were you guys all summer?"  
Hermione replied, "Oh, I was staying at Ron's house for the past few weeks. Sorry, we should have invited you."  
Harry got an idea in his head. Ron + Hermione = ??? Oh god. He looked at them shrewdly. They both turned pink in the face.  
"Well, better get going!" Ron said, his voice a little too high.  
So they all clambered onto the train and found the very last compartment empty. It was the three of them but soon their number increased, with Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus joined them. They were all into their own conversations about the year to come; the boys were discussing their anticipation about quidditch, and the girls talking about who was hot and who was not. ;) An hour past, and they were soon playing a game of Exploding Snaps when Seamus got an idea.  
"Hey! I've got an idea! (Whoa where did he get that?) Let's play Truth or Dare!" Seamus's suggestion was met by many cheers. So they all got into a circle and Seamus started off. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
Harry decided on dare, what the hell, what did he have to lose? "Dare," he said, echoing his thoughts.  
"Ummmm. Ok." Said Seamus. "You have to.. kiss Hermione on the lips!"  
Harry's mind completely revolted at the idea but agreed anyway. Hermione agreed too, although she gave a sidelong glance at Ron.  
Their lips met for a full 5 seconds, before it was over. Ron was red, and shaking. Harry was surprised it had lasted that long, and suddenly felt guilty. Hermione was a light shade of pink, but she kept her composure.  
"Harry, it's your turn," Sean said, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Ok. Ummm. I choose..."  
But his words were broken by the sliding of the door, as Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. "Hey, guys, mind if we join?"  
Nobody cared that much and it would make the game interesting so they sat down, completing the circle.  
So they continued...  
  
Please R&R! second chapter will be coming shortly! 


	2. The Sorting Hat's Astonishing Song

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating my stories! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't and I never will! Please R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Treading on Dangerous Territory  
  
"So? Whose next?" sneered Malfoy. He looked around at all of them.  
  
"You are Malfoy." Harry smirked back. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Make out with Parvati for ten seconds." The Gryffindor boys laughed; they obviously thought it would be funny if a Slytherin snogged with a Gryffindor.  
  
Parvati made a face but she said, "Okay, Malfoy's not that bad looking anyway." Sean snorted but made no comment.  
  
Malfoy responded, "Sure no prob let's go." So they did. Everyone held their breath and waited. Geez, thought Harry, they're really getting into it. Indeed they were. Harry stole a glance at Hermione and their eyes met; he blushed and looked away. Ten seconds over, everyone cheered and whistled.  
  
Malfoy looked confident with himself and Parvati was blushing furiously. "Ok it's my turn, and I choose Weasley. You have to --- oh." He stopped in mid-sentence, for standing in the doorway, was none other than Professor Snape, who had been put on patrol this year in case of anything that would assault the Hogwarts train. Snape obviously knew what was going on. "You have to all split up so that I don't see any two of you in the same compartment. Now!" Snape's pale face contrasted with the black of his hair and made him look like he came from the dead. They all scurried to their feet, grabbed their carry-ons, and left, all but Ron who sat in the corner  
of the compartment deep in thought.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Dinner  
  
" For all who don't know me,  
  
I am the Sorting Hat,  
  
I know what you are thinking,  
  
and I placed you where you're at.  
  
Whether it be Gryffindor,  
  
brave and true,  
  
or Ravenclaw,  
  
sharp and witty.  
  
Maybe Slytherin,  
  
very cunning,  
  
or Hufflepuff,  
  
far from shitty.  
  
I monitor the school,  
  
always aware and alert,  
  
I am neutral and have no fear  
  
I am here to place you, all who are first year."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall stared back at the Sorting Hat, and for a moment there was complete silence, then murmuring of the Hat's astonishing words rumbled through the Hall. Harry and his gang were even questioning the centuries- old hat. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were laughing so hard they couldn't speak.  
  
Professor McGonagall was tight- lipped, but Professor Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face. "Settle down now, settle down," The professor sought to contain the murmurs and held up his hands in signal. The Hall immediately quieted down. "First years, please come up a bit farther so we can continue with the Sorting."  
  
"When your name is called, please come up and put the Sorting Hat on your head. This is how you will be placed into one of the four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. While you are here you are to retain utmost respect for your peers in your House as well as your teachers. Now we shall begin. Appleby, Austin." Professor McGonagall started the Sorting while the rest of the students watched.  
  
Once that was over, Dumbledore announced the feast and enormous amounts of food appeared out of thin air to tantalize the students. Of course Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew where that food came from and knew that it didn't necessarily appear out of thin air. But who were they to spoil the fun?  
  
Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? Huh? Did ja? Well, either way give me a review!!!! Third chapie comin'! 


End file.
